Peace At Last
by kitteninthesky12
Summary: The war is officially over, the walls of thorns have come down, Aurora has just been named successor to the crown in the human kingdom, and there is finally peace between the faer-people and the humans. Yet, Maleficent and Aurora each have their own worries about the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay new fandom! And what an exciting new fandom it is. I hope you all enjoy the fic. It's pretty fluffy :) The second part is in the works and will probably be more angsty.**

**Part 1**

They sat against the trunk of an ancient tree on the crest of a hill looking down on both the moors and the human kingdom. It was the perfect locale to have privacy while still keeping a watchful eye on both kingdoms. They spoke in bursts of conversation feeling no need to fill the comfortable silences that floated between them. The fact that they were together was more than enough. They felt content and whole as the wind blew through the trees, whispering calming affirmations in the still air of the balmy evening.

"How did you wake me up?" Aurora asked as she fidgeted distractedly with a flower crown she'd made earlier. They sat close together, Aurora's head rested on Maleficent's shoulder, the faerie's great wings furled around them both protectively.

"What makes you think I woke you up?" Maleficent inquired glancing down at the blonde girl, who continued to play with the ring of flowers in her hands, not looking up.

"I don't know. But I'm quite sure you did." Aurora answered with conviction.

They were both silent for several moments. Maleficent broke the silence by replying, "True love's kiss."

"What?" Aurora questioned, she'd gotten lost in her own chaotic thoughts during the silence and had forgotten the question.

"That's how I woke you." Maleficent explained gently.

"Oh…" Aurora mused dreamily as she pondered the answer.

"Yes…" Maleficent nodded. Her magnificent feathers fluttered slightly as a breeze blew across the hills.

They were quiet again for a time until Aurora asked, "Will you let me live here with you now, Godmother?"

"Is that really how you think of me?" The faerie wondered.

"What?" Asked the bemused blonde.

"Do you still think of me as your Godmother. Even now you know that I was the one who put the curse on you to begin with?" She inquired cautiously.

"Hmm… I suppose I don't…" Maleficent looked crestfallen at this response, she looked off toward the horizon in an attempt to hide her disappointment from her young companion. The faerie had known she'd broken Aurora's trust by not telling her of the curse, but she had hoped their bond could be mended. "But I do still think of you as my guardian angel. I surely would have died had you let me alone with my Aunties." Aurora continued.

"Indeed…." Maleficent said off-handedly, though she was really quite relieved. The damage to their relationship wasn't as severe as she had feared.

"So you're my true love?" Aurora pondered, her gaze finally drifting up to Maleficent's sharp features, the flower crown now forgotten.

"I think it's more that my love for you is true." Maleficent replied succinctly, her eyes returning to lock onto Aurora's.

"I love you too, you know." Aurora proclaimed. She stared deeply into Maleficent's captivating eyes, her gaze never wavering, her intent clear.

"Do you?" Maleficent asked, though she knew the answer, she could see it in the blonde's eyes.

"Oh yes. You said you couldn't keep me safe from all of the evil that exists. But you can and you did. And I've grown quite attached to you."

"As I have to you. But what of that boy? That prince…"

"Oh, Phillip? He's quite charming. We are very good friends." Aurora explained excitedly.

"Is that all? Friends?"

"Oh yes. He's quite funny. I think you'd like him if you got to know him."

"Perhaps… But, my dear," Maleficent continued, her voice growing a tinge darker and more serious, "There is yet truth in my statement that I cannot keep you safe from all evils of this world. You are queen of the human kingdom now. I am unable protect you from their greed and violence. I did not even protect you from the evil inside of myself, not really. You are the one who protected me. You saved me from myself. You showed me the light when all I could see was poignant darkness. You reminded me of a happiness I had long forgotten. You still do."

They were quiet again for many long moments. They watched as the sun began to dip below the horizon, casting a warm glow over their respective kingdoms. Maleficent's gaze wandered across the area where her wall of thorns used to sit. The thorns had been erected as a protective barrier and stood as an ominous warning to all who set eyes upon it of the iniquity that existed in their world. It had served as a dividing line between good and evil; though, in truth, there had been both good and evil on either side of the wall. Just as there was and will always be both good and evil within faer-people and human-folk alike.

While the faerie looked pointedly at the location where the wall has previously stood, Aurora fixed her eyes on the multicoloured glowing lights of the moors. She imagined all the creatures she had come to love laughing, and dancing, and playing. She made a point of not looking toward the human kingdom. It was hers to rule now, but she was uncertain and frightened. She had been raised by faeries and the only real experience she had with humans had been, at best, negative and traumatising. She feared, more than she cared to admit, that she would fail as a ruler. She was quite certain that she wanted to remain on the moors, they had become her home after all; but she was equally certain of her desire to lift her human subjects up from the ashes of war and hostility, though she knew neither how she would go about such a thing, nor if they would be willing to follow a queen such as herself.

Aurora did know, however, that dwelling on such anxieties would accomplish nothing, so to distract herself from her own unproductive thoughts she allowed her hand to snake lazily around Maleficent's waist; after a few beats she began drawing circles with her fingertips. Maleficent's breath hitched, but she permitted the caress, secretly revelling in it.

"What shall I call you then?" Aurora queried out of the blue.

"Hmm?" The faerie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't go on calling you godmother…" The blonde insisted.

"You may call me Maleficent, my little beastie." She said as she brought her hand up to stroke one of Aurora's soft, full cheeks.

"I think I'd like that quite a lot, Maleficent." Aurora sighed, blushing under the touch of Maleficent's long, gentle fingers and the scrutiny of her vibrant eyes.

"As would I, my darling." Maleficent purred.

"I-I don't remember you kissing me." Aurora stammered, never breaking eye contact.

"No. You wouldn't, you were quite asleep at the time." Came the reply, coupled with a teasing smirk.

"Where did you kiss me, Maleficent?" Aurora murmured softly, her eyes still locked with Maleficent's.

"Right here." Maleficent replied kissing the exact spot on the fair-haired forehead.

"Mmm" Aurora sighed blissfully, her eyes slipping shut.

"But I think I should like to kiss you elsewhere."

"Where else do you wish to kiss me?"

"Here." The older faerie said as she kissed first one of Aurora's closed eyelids, then the other. "And here." She added as she kissed the cheek she had been stroking, then kissed the opposite cheek. "Especially here." She said softly, her breath ghosting across Aurora's lips for a beat before Maleficent brushed her lips gently across the blonde's. The kiss was as light as the touch of a butterfly's wings. As Maleficent pulled back a hair, Aurora opened her eyes and leaned toward the lips that had just caressed her own so fleetingly. Tilting her head forward, Aurora reconnected their lips, more firmly this time. Maleficent matched the pressure with her own lips and deepened the kiss. Maleficent took possession of the kiss, as their eyes both slipped shut. Aurora melted into the kiss, all of her thoughts and worries seem to just vanish and all she could think about were the lips pressed against hers and the warm, insistent tongue sliding against her own. Suddenly, Maleficent nipped at Aurora's bottom lip with sharp teeth, causing Aurora to gasp softly and pull back.

"I'm sorry my darling, did I hurt you?" Maleficent inquired, searching the blonde's face for signs of pain or discomfort.

"No, no, I'm fine. Y-you just surprised me. I-I was quite enjoying myself, really." The blush returning to her features in full force, accompanied by a soft smile.

"I'm glad. And to answer your earlier question, my little beastie, of course you may come and live here, on the moors, with me. I should quite like that, in fact. I'm sure we can come up with a way for you to rule your kingdom and still remain here."

"You really think so?" Aurora asked, her eyes bright.

"Oh yes, my darling." They both looked out across the moors and rolling hills, Aurora realising for the first time that the sun had finished settling and dusk was upon them. "But first, I think we should get some rest. We can deal with all of that on the morrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So before I said there were going to be 2 parts. But I lied. My bad. There were lots of words and thoughts and it went in a slightly different, but still good, direction than I originally intended, and long story short it's going to be 3 parts now (probably). I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Menzosarres for the sorely needed beta :) However, any remaining mistakes are still my own.**

**Part 2**

"I've thought of the perfect solution!" Aurora said with pride as she gave Maleficent's arm a slight shake to wake her without startling her.

Maleficent cracked one eye open to look at her beautiful companion whose face was hovering above her own. The sun was just rising between the mountain peaks, but Aurora was always an early riser. "To what?"

"To how I can live here while still ruling over the human kingdom," the blond cheerily proclaimed .

"And what does this perfect solution of yours entail?" Maleficent's eyebrow arched in question.

"You can make me your queen! Then I shall be queen of the moors as well," Aurora gushed excitedly.

"Wait... What?" the faerie sat straight up in the tree they shared, her arms and wings flexing in tandem.

"It's perfect!" Aurora said with undisguised glee.

"My darling, are you sure this is the best idea?" Maleficent questioned gently.

"I'll come and live on the moors with you, as we always planned, and I shall rule my kingdom from here. And if I have to go back to the castle, you can come too!" Aurora gushed.

"Is this wise, Aurora?" A harder tone seeped into Maleficent's voice. The faerie was glad that the lightness had returned to her Aurora's demeanour; the night before she had worried that all of her responsibilities had begun to weigh the girl down, but at the same time she questioned how sensible this idea of hers was. "You're hardly properly prepared to rule over _one _kingdom, much less two."

"But you see, that's the beauty of it! I won't have to _rule over _the moors. It would only serve as a title uniting our kingdoms as one. The faer-people aren't meant to be ruled over and controlled. They should be free to play and be happy and rely on one another."

"You are correct there... The faer-people do not now, nor have they ever needed to be governed. I had no right. I was ensconced in hatred and the urge for revenge, but there can be no excuse for what I did. I have you to thank, my little beastie, for reminding me that I am capable of feeling happiness and bringing this paradise out of the darkness," Maleficent said, her gaze drifting off beyond the horizon as thoughts of the past sixteen and a half years flooded her mind.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to remind you of... I'm sorry," Aurora murmured, her smile faltering, refusing to meet Maleficent's eyes.

"Shhh, darling it's alright. I'm just happy that you're here with me." Lifting Aurora's chin between thumb and forefinger, the faerie continued, "I-I was so afraid, I thought I'd lost you... I—"

"I'm here now, it's alright," Aurora said, flashing one of her blinding smiles and wrapping her arms around Maleficent's waist. Maleficent couldn't help the corners of her deep red lips from turning up into a slight smile as she wrapped her arm around Aurora's slight frame to rub the blonde's back in a calming motion.

"Is this really what you want?" Maleficent queried.

"To live here with you and be your queen? Oh yes, more than anything,"

"Then you shall have it."

"Really? You're really going to make me queen of the moors?" Aurora beamed.

"Yes, beastie, but I think it might be wise if you took some time to sort out that human kingdom of yours before attempting to unify the two lands."

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt I, or any faerie, is welcome there now, and everything is covered in iron... No doubt there are those still loyal to your fath- King Stefan..." Maleficent corrected, breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Oh, oh yes, I see what you mean. It does need to be safe if you are to come back with me on occasion... It's settled then, I shall go back to the castle, bring my Aunties, and handle business there. And once that's all sorted out I'll come back here and unite our kingdoms!" Aurora said enthusiastically.

"Mmm. But first, how about some breakfast?" Maleficent asked coyly, placing a light kiss on Aurora's lips before flexing her magnificent wings in preparation for flight.

* * *

The very next day, Maleficent changed Diaval into a horse and Aurora reluctantly rode him back to the castle. The time while Aurora was away passed slowly for Maleficent. The faerie was well occupied trying to gain back the trust of those she protected, but the task proved more difficult when Aurora was not with her. The girl was, after all, beloved by all; the faeries adored her and, in turn, began to warm up to Maleficent once more. When Aurora wasn't by Maleficent's side the faer-people tended to distrust her and shy away in her presence. The faerie was becoming quite frustrated. She knew she had to earn back their trust, but she was their protector, the moors were looking more as they used to every day, she was only using her magic for good, and she had even apologized; what more could she do?

To make matters worse, Aurora was able to get away from the castle less and less frequently: twice a month if they were lucky. They'd even gone two full months without seeing each other. Naturally, during Aurora's absence Maleficent would dispatch Diaval to watch over the girl and report back with any pertinent information. Both Diaval and Aurora assured Maleficent that the humans were coming around; it was just taking time and endless prodding from Aurora. Even though King Stefan was now widely known as 'The Mad King' and his obsessive views mostly discounted, the council and others in the kingdom were still wary of the imagined threat the faeries might pose. Many were leery of completely disposing of the iron that lined the castle, despite Aurora's assurances that there was nothing to fear.

Though it had been less than a year, Aurora was already a queen beloved by her people, but their love for their young and beautiful queen did little to assuage their fear and greed. Nonetheless, some progress was being made. Aurora had made Prince Phillip her right hand and he was proving quite capable and loyal, despite murmurs in the council of him being too young and inexperienced. Working together, Aurora and Phillip were able to enact laws and convince the people of their devotion to the wellbeing of the kingdom, even if the council was a little slow to cooperate with them.

* * *

Aurora did manage to get away from it all every so often, though. Aurora loved returning to the Moors after long weeks of negotiations, bullheaded councilmen, and stifling human etiquette. It was so liberating to run free with the faer-people; cheerily greeting the border guard as they helped her from her horse, playing with the water faeries as they flitted across the surface of pools of emerald water, running through the forest with the leaf faeries, petting the sky dragons while stand on a high cliff; anything she fancied doing, really.

One of the evenings she was back on the Moors, after a particularly messy game of 'mud-toss' with some of the more playful wallerbogs, Aurora wandered down to one of the warmer pools of water -complete with a waterfall- intending to wash off. The blonde stripped out of her mud coated garments and hopped under the waterfall, the stress of her life as Queen of the human kingdom quickly washing away with the mud. She lowered herself into the warm, clear water with a sigh of relief and must have drifted off because she awoke to the sound of a Raven cawing.

"Hello Diaval" she said, smiling sleepily, gazing up at the bird who was perched on a nearby branch.

"Aurora?" Maleficent's voice called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here with Diaval," Aurora responded with a yawn.

"Ah, good, well, I've just finished my evening rounds through the Moors, everything seems to be in order n—" The protector of the Moors stopped short as she came upon Aurora, looking everywhere but at the blonde.

"Won't you come in? The water's so nice," Aurora asked cheerfully. Neither of them noticed Diaval flying off to give them privacy.

"N-no I-I don't think... My wings, you see, they—" The faerie stammered, making a concerted effort to direct her gaze at anything other than her blonde companion.

"Oh, well then, sit on the bank and tell me about your day?" Aurora pleaded gently. Maleficent nodded slightly and hesitantly, but gracefully lowered herself to the grass beside the pool, pulling her skirts up to mid-thigh and dangling her feet into the water.

"I've had the most wonderful time today," Aurora said as she began to drift toward the faerie. "You know it's such a relief being back after—"

"No don't." Maleficent blurted, her eyes luminescent in the evening's dwindling light.

"Don't? Don't what? Don't tell you about my day?" A pout fell over Aurora's delicate features.

"No, don't come any closer," Maleficent said more firmly.

"What? Why not?" Aurora asked, her expression morphing into one of bewilderment.

"You-you're indecent!" the faerie exclaimed.

"Oh, well, I couldn't very well bathe in my clothes, could I?" replied Aurora, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"I suppose not. But I did not expect to find—" While Maleficent had been busy attempting to look at anything but Aurora, the blonde had stealthy approached the faerie and now had her arms wrapped around the calves of a rather flustered Protector of the Moors. The blonde's chest brushed lightly against the faerie's legs.

"W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Why does it matter if you see me undressed? We're going to be married after all," Aurora pointed out, still smirking.

"W-we're _WHAT_?" Maleficent choked out.

"We're going to be married," the blonde repeated more slowly.

"Where are you getting that absurd notion?" Maleficent asked, delicately arching an eyebrow.

"How else did you intend to make me your queen?" Aurora questioned, her smile faltering.

"I suppose I planned on simply passing my somewhat ill-gotten crown on to you..." Maleficent replied pensively.

"Oh I-I had thought that..." Any hint of a smile now gone from the blonde's face.

"That I would wish to enter into some sort of primitive human binding ceremony in which I claim ownership over you?" Maleficent scoffed.

"Well... When you put it that way..." Aurora mumbled quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This... This is what you really want, isn't it?" Maleficent inquired. Aurora answered with a short nod. "Then we shall be married. But I won't allow you to simply give yourself to me. We will be on equal footing, you understand?" Aurora nodded again, more forcefully this time. "Good. Then I'll hear nothing more on this subject," she concluded with finality.

"Oh, well, in any case, you shouldn't be embarrassed seeing me like this. Before too long we'll be consummating our marriage and—"

"Who is putting these ideas in your head?" Maleficent demanded, a deep blush crawling up her prominent cheekbones. "It certainly wasn't those imbecilic pixies you call guardians," the faerie added with an eye roll.

"Well... You see... I was talking to Phillip about—"

"Ah, yes, the _Prince_, of course," Maleficent interrupted in a sneering tone.

"I was _talking _to Phillip about how the council keeps insisting I marry and what a proper marriage consists of, since, as you so helpfully pointed out, my Aunties did not educate me on such things..."

"As I've said, you shall have your wish. We will be wed. Though I'm not certain how favourably your precious council will look upon you being married off to another woman," Maleficent scoffed.

"But you aren't really, a woman that is, you're a faerie," Aurora pointed out.

"Ah yes, even better. Because surely the humans harbour no ill will against the faer-people."

"It doesn't matter. I want to marry you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. And I... I want to do the other things that come with such a union as well."

The blush returned to Maleficent's sharp features in full force as she stood abruptly with a sharp flutter of her powerful wings, causing Aurora to lose her light grip on the faeries legs. "Yes, well. I'll just... I'll go and gather food for dinner while you finish up here. I wish to hear no more on this issue for the time being and that's final."

Aurora merely shrugged and sank back into the warm water as the faerie she now considered her betrothed soared off into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know... It's been a while. Real life things have been complicated as of late. And on top of that my muse decided that she could use a vacation. But it's finally done. This is the third and finally portion of this fic. I hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Many many _many _thanks to Menzosarres who impatiently puts up with my bullshit. You're one hell of a beta, Mel.**

**Oh, yeah, and this chapter bumps the fic up to an M rating. Enjoy!**

**Part 3**

The day of their marriage was finally upon them. Maleficent had allowed Aurora to work out most of the details as the faerie was still mostly indifferent about the whole event, and was really only participating to see her beastie happy. Faeries from all across the moors had gathered to witness the happy occasion. Prince Phillip had come out to represent the human element.

"Are you ready?" Diaval asked as he stood tall beside Maleficent.

"As I'll ever be..." she replied. The faerie gazed down the long walk way that Aurora was making her way up. Seeing her partner in her wedding gown took Maleficent's breath away. Her magic travelled the path in front of Aurora causing flowers to spring up along the ground in front of her with each step she took. Naturally, this made Aurora's face light up with glee. Faeries swirled around Aurora joyfully as flowers crept over the long abandoned throne and bloomed magnificently.

Maleficent stood near the throne smiling gently as Aurora made her way down the aisle. Diaval stood beside her supportively.

"She looks beautiful," Diaval whispered to Maleficent.

"She does indeed." Maleficent intoned as Aurora finally approached, a wallerbog lending a helpful hand as the blonde climbed the steps to stand before Aurora. Aurora beamed and Maleficent smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hurry up they're waiting!" Hissed Knotgrass.

"Wait for me!" Twittered Thistletwit.

"We present this crown to our little Aurora. Though we didn't necessarily approve of this union we—" Knotgrass was cut off by a pointed look from Maleficent. "Never mind." The small faerie said as she handed off the crown.

The protector of the moors placed the crown reverently on the head of her new Queen and said, "Our kingdoms have been unified." Then she turned and addressed their audience "You have your Queen." The gathered faer-folk erupted in uproarious cheers. Maleficent and Aurora stood with their hands clasped, gazing out across their kingdom.

* * *

Later that evening the newlyweds were curled in the comfortable nest they shared in their Rowan tree. They lay together enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

"The thing you did with the flowers today was beautiful. I didn't know you were going to do it," Aurora brought up.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"Well I absolutely loved it, thank you."

Maleficent waved her hand non-committally. "It was nothing."

"It was very thoughtful of you," Aurora said, placing a gentle kiss on the faerie's lips. Maleficent deepened the kiss and before long found herself kissing down the column of the blonde's throat. Aurora moaned and cupped Maleficent's face, bringing those deliciously blood red lips back to her own. The moment their lips touched a silvery light started to glow in Aurora throat, expanding outward the longer they kissed. They kissed fervently, tongues dancing, until the need for air became overpowering.

As Maleficent began pulling away she opened her eyes and exclaimed in hushed tones, "Aurora, you're glowing!" She stammered, grabbing Aurora by the biceps, and moving her far enough away so she could see more of the girl's body.

"So are you... Magic?" Aurora said, looking at herself, feeling slightly dazed.

"My magic..." Maleficent hissed, her brow furrowing in dismay as the last vestiges of magic swirled and faded into the still air.

"Please touch me again Maleficent, please..." Aurora begged, her body thrumming with anticipation and magical energy as she ignored Maleficent's hesitation.

"Aurora I-I'm not sure I—" Maleficent began uncertainly.

"Are you worried you'll hurt me? You could never. I love you. A-and that felt good. _Really _good. I promise."

"I cannot _promise_ that I can control my magic. I didn't even realise I was doing that just now." Maleficent said seriously, staring into Aurora's eyes. "And of course I can hurt you. I have before and I most certainly can again. You would do well to fear me," she said, turning away from the blonde.

"How can you possibly say that? You married me for god sakes!" Aurora fumed.

"BECAUSE... Because... I can't stand the thought of losing you. I a-almost lost you once. I thought I'd never see your radiant smile grace the moors again. And it was my fault. _My _magic caused that! I couldn't live with myself if I ever let my magic hurt you again."

"You aren't the faerie you were when you cursed me; you know that. So much has changed. You didn't even know me then. You were hurting. You'd been betrayed. I don't blame you; I could never blame you for what you did. I mean, I wish you'd told me sooner, but I don't blame you. You're my true love, ; you saved me."

"You would not have needed to be _saved _in the first place if it had not been for me!" The faerie hissed.

"I trust you, Maleficent. I trust you not to hurt me. And I want this. I've wanted this for some time..." Aurora trailed off.

"I've never done this before. Not like this. You saw the way my magic was swirling around us just from a kiss. I can tell you're still feeling the after effects. I don't know what will happen or how my magic will affect you if we make love. I cannot guarantee your safety, my darling. I cannot simply put you in harm's way like that." Maleficent stated firmly.

"I almost lost you as well, if you'll recall," Aurora reminded with a slight pout.

"Yes, and that was also my doing," came the emotionless retort.

"No, it was my father's!" Aurora exclaimed in frustration.

"Too much! There has been too much loss in my life already. I cannot lose you Aurora. I couldn't bear it. You must understand that," Maleficent barked sharply. "I've been surrounded by an army of men, covered in iron that burned my flesh, they were ready to kill me where I stood, but that wasn't the most frightening moment of my life. Do you know what was?" Aurora shook her head. "The most terrifying moment I have ever experienced was when I thought I had lost you for good."

Aurora took Maleficent's hand in her own and gently kissed the palm. "Does this feel like something that is harmful or dangerous?" She asked as she kissed her way up the faerie's arm. "To me this feels like something new, something amazing." She continued as she left lingering kisses on Maleficent's neck. "Something that will bind our souls as one, and it feels amazing. I can't get enough of it. I'm not at all worried your magic will hurt me. I love you. I know you love me too." The magic inside of Maleficent had begun building again as Aurora kissed around her jawline. When Aurora's lips ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot behind Maleficent's ear the faerie moaned and a puff of silverly magic emanated from her mouth, drifting up to the stars. They both watched the magic evaporate into the ether.

When Maleficent looked back at Aurora the blonde could see that her eyes had changed to a bright emerald green, they were glowing as though magic swirled in their depths. Aurora was somewhat taken aback, her eyes widened in surprise and slight terror, the air shifted around them. In the blink of an eye Maleficent was straddling Aurora's hips, , kissing her fiercely, stoking the embers of the magic that had swirled between them earlier. With a wave of her hand Aurora's dress evaporated into the moonlight. Aurora gasped as the night air hit her body and Maleficent bit down on her neck simultaneously.

"Please..." Aurora whined.

"I cannot control this," Maleficent rasped.

"I don't want you to," came the breathless reply. Maleficent gazed deeply into Aurora's eyes. Apparently finding the thing she was seeking in those blue orbs the faerie chose to listen to her lover and let the magic take possession of her while she took possession of her new queen.

Maleficent allowed her mouth to trail down Aurora's collarbone to her breast. She took one rosy nipple into her mouth while rolling the other between a thumb and forefinger. The magic thrumming throughout her body warmed her fingers. Aurora helplessly whined and arched her back, unable to summon thoughts beyond those of what her body was feeling.

As long, tapered fingers travelled down the curves of the blonde's lithe body the centre from which the magic was being emitted followed and settled deep in Aurora's belly. She moaned helplessly as those same fingers reached their destination and circled her clit. The magic expanded until it overwhelmed Aurora's being. She was sure she could feel each and every cell in her body being caressed by her lover. She was warm, so warm, she was positively vibrating with energy. The blonde could hardly breathe and she hoped these feelings would never cease. Then Maleficent was inside of her, stroking her gently with one finger as her hips bucked. Aurora threw her head back and moaned as a growling Maleficent added a second finger and set a faster rhythm. It seemed as if the world held still for a moment. Aurora could hear nothing beyond the blood rushing in her ears and she could see millions of stars behind her eyelids. Every muscle in her body seemed to be tensed and encased in warm energy.

Maleficent's voice somehow forced its way through the throng, crisp and clear. "Come for me." She commanded and Aurora's body obeyed without hesitation. Bright silvery magic flared outward from Aurora's mouth, hands and feet. Aurora was distantly aware of Maleficent roaring her climax as well. The magic had created a silver sphere around them, as it dispersed Aurora began to come back to herself. She only realised that they were hovering in mid air when Maleficent's grip moved from her hip to clasp tightly around her waist. The faerie's wings expanded fully as she lowered them gently back to their nest.

"Wow. That was incredible," Aurora gasped faintly.

"Indeed." Maleficent replied stoically.

"And you didn't hurt me. Not even a little," Aurora announced gleefully, though still sounding somewhat dazed.

"You are correct. I think-I believe you may have even healed a part of me in the process." She smiled gently. "I do love you so, my little beastie."

"And I love you, my protector."

They drifted off into a deep slumber feeling more peaceful than either of them had ever felt before.


End file.
